Talk:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Douze et Fin (Final)/@comment-24758512-20170124025732/@comment-5032898-20170125042822
Oops, I thought the main villain in Katarina Sub Arc will be Sasha... (o_o) Things is gonna be much, much worse than I expected since that robotic... sick twist... almost made me threw up... I thought his reign of terror ended for good in Bismarck Story. I will beware of this sub arc's gory scene since to me, Eckidina was merely annoying, Diabla had her charm, the Fallen was creepy yet not annoying, as for CM-Unit... he really creeped me out. Yeah, I knew what Josef Mengale as well as those insane Japanese scientists did in WWII. Many of the Japanese chemical weapon is still buried underneath the northeastern provinces when the Japanese Army retreated from the Red Army... In August 4th, 2003, some farmers in Qiqihar, Heilongjiang Province, had dug out some buckets that was full of chemical liquid used to produce weapons left by Japanese Army, and causing a mass poisoning which 36 people nearby ended up hospitalized. It made me sad and horrified even till now. Therefore, I was worried that what will happen if science became the weapon of some devilish creeps, and that is why I felt chilled, horrid and disgusted when I first came to know CM-Unit... and although I don't know how he revived, I could feel that, "Aw, this is gonna be horrid..." As for Reality Council, I think they will help in help fighting against Michael's final form as well as his influence on time as well, and yet I will study on it more so that I could made the story more accurate. They will help in reverting the time and order back to normal, but there is one thing at least they could not reverse before they are destroyed - Moloch's resurrection. After turning to his final form, however, Michael shall add one more goal on his long list - attack the Heaven itself. He will attack the Heaven, causing every holy spirits fight against him alongside Team Witness, Reality Council as well as Alliance of Freedom. Eventually, Michael's final form shall be destroyed alongside his child form, and Micheal will fall into Hell, but the Heaven was greatly weakened and soon the darkened rouge angel, Zadkiel, shall raise his rebellion to replace God, followed by Emperor Mateus' light half. However, I think the Reality Council will be busy in wiping Michael's Legion since it could be reproduced again and again everywhere in the Multi-Universe, in the disguise of zombies, ghosts, mutated plants, undead animals, force of nature... and joined Moloch's forces once more. Finally, the Legion will bring Moloch and his Dark Empire in front of the Alliance of Freedom in my Final Saga, combined with the forces of the revived Jasmine Porcelain, Vanlindra as well as the resurrection of Tiamat the Dragon Queen... it shall be the greatest test for Ichabod. The true Michael himself who controlled them shall fall into Hell before Reality Council wiped his existence like they did to Diabla. In my mind, Michael's punishment shall be tortured and fight Leohart's failed slaves again and again for eternity in the Lake of Fire, but he will escape Hell as well, and since like you said, Triggers Hell destroyed Reality Council, Michael's non-copereal form will be at large. It is still uncertain yet, so perhaps there are some false spoilers above. It may have changes as the story progressed. Indeed, CM Unit will hate Michael, and Michael won't have some major connections to him, since he will focused on revenge on Katarina as well as reviving the defunct FOLIE (defeated by Carl and remained inactive by the end of Firenza Junior Spin-Off) and destroying Anglican Church as well as the United Kingdom. (Spoilers) Also in Firenza Junior spin-off, he had received blood samples of Carl Robinson while using Melancholia to kill Patraich Krans as well as Aureolus, thus wiping the existence of Eastern Orthodox Church - which is a key reason to make King Hamdo unite with him. (Spoiler ended) I think Michael will avoid CM Unit since he hated robots with such a twisted mind as well as extremely mad scientists (which will definitely be ironic and hyporcritical given the fact that Michael himself used chemical weapons as well). He may let Aleister Crowley to contact CM Unit on his behalf, but when CM Unit refused, Michael shall leave CM Unit alone as long as the latter did not come to Vatican. Btw, thanks for the info. :)